Naruto: Dreams of a Solider
by Marines 0614
Summary: What would happen if Naruto learned the secret to the shadow clone jutsu and he used it to train before going to team seven and he actually got Kakashi to train him on his free time as well as getting some help from a thirty story tall demon fox who is not as bad as most people think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time trying a fic like this so please feel free to give me your feedback on it with a PM or in a review I don't really care I just want to become a better writer so I can entertain all of you better. But anyway this will be a harem for Naruto if you have a certain girl you want in tell me and I will have a poll for whoever gets the most votes the total count will be three girls. He will also gain a bloodline in this fic as a descendent of the Namikaze clan but I wont reveal what it does just yet but it will be awesome. If I misspell any names or anything at all I am sorry and please correct me on that also my grammar is terrible and I am aware of this I am slowly trying to work on it. I will use the English words for the jutsus because I have no clue how to say or spell the Japanese version.**

**Roar: Demon speaking**

Roar: Normal speaking

**Summary: What would happen if Naruto learned the secret to the shadow clone jutsu and he used it to train before going to team seven and he actually got Kakashi to train him on his free time as well as getting some help from a thirty story tall demon fox who is not as bad as most people think. **

**Disclamer: Sadly I do not own Naruto but one day maybe I will win the lottery and buy the rights to it. **

"You are the nine tailed fox" yelled Mizuki as he glared down at the blonde haired blue eyed boy who was shaking in fear from seeing one of his sensei's throw a volley of kunai at his other teacher Iruka. Iruka was a rather tall man with brown hair and an athletic body type with a scar reaching from one side of his face to the other crossing over his nose. He was leaning against the side of the wood shack with a kunai sticking out of his thigh while another one was lodged in his shoulder.

"Run Naruto get back to Konoha and get that scroll to the Hokage" yelled Iruka as he tried to stand but was unable to from the pain in his leg and shoulder. "**NO I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE"** yelled Naruto as his eyes changed from their hypnotizing blue to a deep crimson to a bright gold with a black cross in the middle (Hint it is his dojutsu) Naruto let out a menacing roar as Mizuki charged but was blasted back from the force of the roar as he was thrown through multiple trees causing them to crash down.

Naruto charged after Mizuki leaving Iruka to wonder what just happened. Mizuki struggled to get up as he was blown back by some invisible force. His head was swimming from being knocked through the trees as he saw a figure coming towards him when he realized that it was a severely pissed off Naruto. To put it simply Naruto looked like kami's personal death dealer on this world. As Mizuki stared into Naruto's eyes he wondered what was wrong with his eyes before everything went black.

Naruto retracted his arm as he witnessed the kunai burrow its self handle deep inside Mizuki's skull. As he saw Mizuki's body slump to the ground and fall over dead all of his blind anger receded and he was able to think clearly. The first thing he noticed was how clear his eye sight was and how good he felt. As he made his way back to Iruka he slowly got tired with each step until he passed out directly in front of Iruka.

_Drip, Drip, Drip _"Where the hell am I" Said Naruto to himself as he found himself inside of what looked to be a long sewer pipe with blue and red pipes running down the length of the pipe until he looked further down the pipe and saw were it turned. Naruto made his way down the pipe following the blue and red pipes until the lead to a massive room with a huge cage and two pools full of what looked to be red and blue water.

Each respective pipe lead to its respective color, Naruto noticed this with some interest as there was a small pipe leading from the red pool to the blue pool as the red water passed through the middle of the pipe and changed to blue. He turned his attention away from the pools of water to look upon the huge cage as he did this he saw to blood red eyes gaze at him when a menacing looking fox made its way into Naruto's view.

"**Sit down kit we have much to discuss" **said the voice as Naruto looked around for his eyes to land on the gigantic fox head that was now resting on its paws. Naruto wanted to come up with a witty retort but kept his mouth shut and sat down and peered at the fox. "**Good I see that you are capable of following simple directions that will keep you alive in the future. Now as you may or may not know I am the Kyuubi and as to where we are we are in your mind but for you physical body it is being carried back to the hokage tower by an ANBU. While Iruka is being carried to the hospital, now I know that you probably have tons of questions but let me start from the beginning. I was sleeping in my den with my kits when I felt a very weird and unfamiliar tug on my gut. When I finally came to I saw these glowing red eyes and then the next thing I know I am sealed away inside of my first jailer whose name was Mito Uzumaki. I had just been sealed inside her and I would not be out until her seal weakened and I was able to break free when she was giving child birth. I was then sealed away again into a woman whose name was Kushina Uzumaki also she was your mother Naruto. Your mother was the Red Death of Konoha and your father was the Yellow Flash also known as the Fourth Hokage. **

**At the time of your birth I once again felt the seal weaken and as I tried to make my escape your father kept me at bay. Until a man in a mask came along and sabotaged the birth and he released me only for me to be trapped under the same genjutsu." **As the Kyuubi said this it shook its gigantic head as if it was disappointed in itself. He spread his nine tails out behind himself and stretched them out as he once again laid his head to rest on his gigantic overlapped paws before he continued his story.

"**When I woke up you were five years old and I saw everything, I saw the way you were neglected, beaten, burned, scorned, and overall just hated for people's idiocy of not being able to tell the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll. I saw the way you always got up and never gave up even to this day all you wish to do is protect the village and be respected for Naruto Uzumaki and not some demon as some claim you to be. I can honestly say that you are by far the first jailer of mine that I have truly respected. For that I want to help train you and I want to help you achieve your dream. As you can tell before you passed out your vision seemed different well that is because of your dojutsu. I don't know much about it but I do know that it was passed down from your father's side. I believe that he once called it the **_**Eye of the Grim Reaper**_** all that I can tell you that it does is that it helps your brain speed up its processing time so the people you are fighting look like they are going significantly slower than what they really are. So you can see them coming from a mile away. Also it allows you unparalleled control over wind release and also dark release( Yes it is new and I made it up but have you ever been walking at night and felt the wind hit you and you get scared as hell and just want to run ya if you have then you know it is intimidating as hell) but those come at later evolutions right now it only helps with your brain. The down side is that if you body does not have the speed to keep up with your brain then you are basically screwed." **Said the kyuubi as Naruto pushed chakra into his eyes and looking at his reflection to see the gold eyes with the black cross in the middle.

"This is to freaking cool so basically I have a new super awesome dojutsu that will make me a badass ninja in the future" said Naruto as he began to bounce around the room getting a chuckle from the kyuubi at his jailer's innocence.

"**Tomorrow you get your sensei and that is when your dreams will be put into place but you must take the intiative to get the training from your sensei if you want to get better and you have to train on your own and when you do that I will help you. **Said the kyuubi as Naruto began to phase out of the mindscape as apparently he was waking up or being woken up.

"**I promise to help you achieve your dreams for all of the pain I have caused you" **said the kyuubi as he closed his eyes.

**And done what do all of you think this is my first try at a Naruto story and feedback is great I don't really care how it gets to me oh and for anyone who wants to flame me go ahead I will just laugh at you I happily accept constructive criticism but flames are just unnecessary. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYYY how are you guys I know that last chapter was pretty short but I plan on changing that very soon. I hope to have longer chapters as the story goes on. Anyway I am pretty sure that you all are here to read the story not listen to me talk so on with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the lucky bastard in wherever he is owns it but really I must give the guy some props the idea is ingenuous.**

**Roar: Demon speaking**

Roar: Regular speaking

_Roar: Thinking_

_**Roar: Demon thinking**_

As Naruto slowly came to consciousness we the beep of medical machines and the smell of stale sanitized equipment assaulted his nose. "Damn I really hate the hospital" thought Naruto as he slowly sat up to gaze at his surroundings to see that he was in a white room with a couple of machines stuffed in the corner. His eyes fell on an old man whose face had the scares and signs of aging. He had a kind face as both locked eyes on each other. "How do you feel Naruto" said the old man as he crossed his hands and rested his elbows on his thighs as he slowly leaned forward. "I feel great jiji I met a really good friend who said he would help me get stronger. I also got a super cool dojutsu that will blow sauske's stupid sharingan away." Yelled Naruto excitedly as he pointed at the old Hokage "and one day that hat is going to be mine you old man" Naruto exclaimed as he smiled brightly at the old Hokage who just leaned back and chuckled as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket.

"Naruto I have a present for you in this scroll is the shadow clone jutsu it actually makes solid copies of you unlike the regular clone jutsu. Also whatever your clone learns you learn as well so if lets say you have four clones work on the leaf sticking exercise for a week then you get the experience of doing the leaf exercise for a month does that make sense". Said the old man as he threw the scroll to Naruto who excitedly opened it and started reading the scroll with vigor. "Thanks old man with this I will become the strongest ninja alive" said Naruto. **"Naruto when you get out of the hospital I want you to find an open clearing so we can see how man clones your can make and then we will have them work on chakra control. As from what I can tell chakra control is the first thing that you need to work on** **also I have a surprise for you"** said the fox as Naruto started to glance around the room to see who was talking to him.

"Fox is that you" Whispered Naruto as he saw the old man glance at him suspiciously while his eyes narrowed. **"Yes it is me and whenever you want to talk to me just think it I will be able to hear you. We don't want people to think you are going insane and that you need to be checked into a mental hospital".** Said the fox as a nurse came into the room to check over Naruto to see if he was clear to go.

"Alright Naruto you are clear to go try to stay out of here I don't want to see you back here anymore" said the nurse who was one of the very very few people who did not think of Naruto as the demon and just saw him as a twelve year old boy who was crying for attention and for someone to be nice to him. Naruto got out of the bed and gave the nurse a hug as he thanks her before he quickly ran out the door to do as the fox instructed. Naruto let his legs carry him as fast as they could back to the clearing that he and Iruka fought Mizuki at. As he ran through the village he was so happy to have a new jutsu that he could use to help himself get stronger that he did not even care that people were glaring at him or whispering calling him a "demon" or other ridiculous name.

When he arrived at the clearing it looked well it looked like someone came and tore it to hell well because that is what happened and he was on the one responsible for it. "Okay let's get this party started" yelled Naruto as he molded his chakra and performed the necessary hand seals or well seal and with a yell "Shadow Clone Jutsu" as he looked around there had to be about five to seven hundred clones all around the clearing sitting on tree branches or wherever. "Okay now this is what I want you all to do you will all work on the leaf sticking exercise once you get one leaf stuck to you then add another leaf until you have one on your forehead, cheeks, chin, elbows, back of your hands, palms, and your knees you will do this until you run out of chakra or until you all have completed it and then you will do it for two hours time and then you will disperse in groups of ten every twenty seconds" Said Naruto as he began to do strength training with pushups, pull-ups, crunches, and running around the clearing as fast as he could until he got tired. He didn't really mind that he had a team meeting the next morning because the fox assured him that he would be good to go for the team meeting.

"**Naruto when you finish your workout I need you to go to the Hokage Mountain I have a surprise for you that I think you will love" **said the Kyuubi as Naruto was finishing up his run before he left his clones to continue working on his chakra control. As Naruto was making his way towards the Hokage Mountain he couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the village. The people in the village might not but beautiful at heart towards him, but if one was to come to the village it would have this air about it that just screamed kindness. As Naruto noticed all of this his dream of being the Hokage so people would respect him changed drastically. He still wanted to be Hokage but he wanted to become the head of the village and the strongest ninja so he could truly protect the people of the village. He wanted to make sure that future generations had the opportunity to appreciate what he is just now appreciating.

"_Kyuubi I now know why I want to be the Hokage I want to defend this village with every ounce of my being so others may never know the suffering that I have had to endure._ _I want these kids to continue to play in the parks and follow their own path. I declare that I will not rest or stop until I fulfill my dream and become the protector of this village. Every nation out there will know that if you dare mess with this village then I will come after you and you will die" _said Naruto to his inner demon Kyuubi and to himself.

**"Kit I will help you achieve your dream we will not stop until your dream is a reality" **said the Kyuubi with pride as Naruto finally reached the top of the Hokage Mountain. **"Now kit I want you to travel about fifteen minutes to the north you will come to a cave when you get to that cave go inside and you will find a scroll I will give you the rest when we get there" **said Kyuubi as Naruto booked it in the direction as fast as his 4'8 frame would carry him. _**"I really need to get him to eat healthy and after we get his chakra control down we need to work on his strength, speed, and taijutsu as well as ninjutsu and recognizing and dispelling genjutsu".**_ Thought the Kyuubi as he laid out a plan__to get Naruto on track as Naruto was passing through the forest he again took in the beauty that the forest had to offer. Naruto was about five minutes from the cave according to the Kyuubi when they heard growling and a faint mewing sound. Naruto went to check on the noise and when he arrived the sight absolutely enraged him. On the ground there were five little fox kits that were dead with deep gashes all over their body the male was dead as well with a severely injured female trying to defend the youngest kit.

There looked to be a group of civilians surrounding the little fox family taking out their vengeance on innocent foxes. **"NARUTO DESTROY THEM, RIP THEM ALL TO SHREADS, THIS IS DESPICABLE"** roared the Kyuubi as a heavy blanket of murderous Killing Intent (KI from now on) fell over the civilians. The civilians looked up to see the demon boy sitting on the tree but they were truly afraid as there was a red looking cloak surrounding him. His eyes shined gold with a black cross as he rocketed off the tree drew a kunai and charged towards the civilians. As he reached the civilians his body went on auto pilot and his mind shut down. Duck, dodge, slash, hack, punch, kick, roll, his body acted on its own and in less than three minutes the group of ten civilians was dead. As the last body fell Naruto turned to look at the female fox and found her to be lying on the ground dead with only the fox kit alive.

Naruto slowly made his way over to the fox kit that was nudging his mother trying to get his mother up and awake but to no avail. The fox kit noticed Naruto slowly get closer to him as he backed away with his tail tucked in-between his legs as he whimpered. "Don't worry little buddy I want hurt you I am here to help you" said Naruto as he held out his hand for the fox kit to sniff not really caring that he was covered in blood and he had just killed ten civilians. His mind was still focused on saving the fox and his first kill had not fully registered with him yet. The fox slowly started to limp over to him as he sniffed his hand before he let the mysterious man who saved him pet his head.

**"Naruto put you hand on his head and I will channel some of my youki into him to heal him and make it to were you and him can talk to each other".** Said the Kyuubi as Naruto did as he asked and sure enough the red chakra came from his stomach and traveled along his arm and towards his hand and finally inside the little fox kit. As the little fox kit absorbed the youki his leg healed up and he grew a slight amount and his tail became a little bit longer. "Thank you for saving me master" said the little fox kit as he jumped into Naruto's arms before he settled inside his jacket with his head poking out of the top.

"Uh no problem and just call me Naruto from now on we are companions that will totally kick ass together by the way what is your name" asked Naruto as the fox just purred as Naruto petted his head and scratched behind his ears. "My name is Kurama, Naruto" said the fox as Naruto continued on his way towards the cave. "_**Huh the little kit has the same name as me he is destined to do great things"**_ thought the fox as Naruto finally reached the mouth of the cave before he descended into the cave to find a large scroll with a snarling fox head at the top and what looked like two handles but for what Naruto had no idea.

Naruto walked over and picked up the handles only for one to burst into flames and the other to burst into crackling lighting before the curved after about five to six inches and traveled down his arm until they reached about half way towards his elbow. (They are basically Asuma's knuckle knives but bigger and one is made out of fire and the other is made out of lighting) _**" So flame and shockwave have accepted him this is truly great now all**__**that is left is for him to sign the scroll and we will be on our way" **_thought the Kyuubi as Naruto unrolled the scroll to see that it was blank. "**Naruto this is the summoning scroll for the battle foxes they are truly fierce and just like me and little Kurama they can gain tails and each specialize in different elements. The more tails that a fox has the stronger and bigger that it is with the boss being me as the strongest and the largest. All you need to do is write your name in blood and then put your hand print on the space below. Then perform the necessary hand signs and swipe blood across your summoning hand and add chakra and boom you got a fox".** Said the Kyuubi as Naruto walked outside after doing what he was told and rolling the scroll back up before he placed it back on its stand.

He made the necessary hand seals and poured as much chakra into the technique that he could only for him to feel a tug on his gut and a large explosion of smoke. Naruto covered his eyes and when he looked there was the Kyuubi standing in front of him he was about nine feet tall at his head and his nine tails waved behind him. His fur was a deep red and his eyes were crimson with a black slit running down the middle. Around his neck was what looked to be a collar with the seal inscribed on the clasp. "Kyuubi how did you get out" said Naruto as he stared at the Kyuubi before he walked up to him for the Kyuubi to rest his forehead against Naruto's. "**I have not clue kit" **said the Kyuubi as he placed a genjutsu on the cave as he laid down for a bit to ponder what just happened.

"NARUTO GET BACK" Yelled….

**CLIFF HANGER okay so I know that some of you may think that Naruto is getting to strong but he really isn't he may be getting the tools but he still has to train his ass off to be able to use them to legendary ninja standards. Now I need all of you to start giving me some ideas for the girl or else I will just come up with some which I may just do anyway. Till next time. **


End file.
